


Home Sweet Home?

by Karieauthoress (ksrandomme), ksrandomme



Series: Deja Vu [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/Karieauthoress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksrandomme/pseuds/ksrandomme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is all things to all people, but what happens when Blair loses his? Enter Jim Ellison to the rescue, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home?

Blair sat back with a tired sigh and rubbed his head.

Man he had been going like stink ever since he woke up this morning. First thing when he woke up he realized that he'd overslept because he'd forgotten to set his alarm the night before. Then he'd had to scramble to get to the University with Larry and all his gear, before his first class was over.

Thank god he was only attending that class and not teaching it, he could easily get caught up with some notes. The day hadn't gotten any better from there in though. It seemed one thing after another was dooming him to run perpetually late, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't quite get caught up.

But finally the day was done. His work was all complete, well everything he had wanted to absolutely do today anyway and he could head home and to his much missed bed. Ruefully he thought of the other things he had wanted to start on today - the main one being the research into controlling the senses better and the possible replacement companion - as he walked out of his office. But he supposed that wasn't exactly urgent yet, just something close to the top of his 'to do' pile.

Turning onto his street, he slammed on his breaks at the sound of a vicious growl from his spirit guides. He glanced around for signs of trouble and was nearly blinded as a flash boom erupted from the buildings before him. The flames flickered across his retinas and he watched in disbelief as his home went up in the explosion.

o-O-o

Jim’s truck came to a halt just outside of the yellow police tape that surrounded a large burnt out warehouse. His eyes widened a bit as he took in the scene and noticed a grey-green Corvair off to the side, the curly haired anthropologist that he called partner sitting on the hood with his head between his knees. Jim glanced at the warehouse again, noticed his captain, and moved to meet up with the big man.

“Hey Captain, you called?”

Simon turned from Joel Taggart to speak with Jim, his eyes straying to the young man sitting off to the side. “Glad you could make it, Jim. I got the call from Taggart and came over as soon as I heard.”

“Heard what? And what’s Sandburg doing here, did you call him first?” Jim frowned. Simon shook his head in disbelief.

“Didn’t you know, Jim? This was the kid’s home. Said so on his application.” Simon glanced back at Sandburg, and then turned back to Jim. “It was a good thing he wasn’t home when it happened. He was just coming back from the University.”

Jim gazed across the open space to the car and the grad student. He nodded once to Simon to show he had heard the man, and then began the slow stroll over to the car. His hands in his pockets, he leaned against the fender, shoulder touching shoulder with Blair. Blair leaned over just a bit, using the bulk of his partner as a shield against the reality surrounding him.

“I had so many things to do today. Classes to teach, classes to be in, I had to drop Larry back off at the lab…” Jim stiffened as if to ask a question, but Blair overrode him and continued on. “I haven’t been home all day and then this happens. I didn’t even know anyone was in the other half of the place.”

“You didn’t hear anything?” clarified Jim. Blair shook his head.

“Nah, man. I heard some sounds late at night… thought they were rats.” At Jim’s curious glance, Blair supplied, “Rats, man… big ones… with teeth… You ever saw The Princess Bride?”

“Fire swamp and the ROUSes?” Jim snickered. Blair joined him halfheartedly.

“Close cousins, these. So I just thought it was my unwanted roommates shuffling around. Guess not, eh?” Blair sighed as he watched one of the firemen come out of what was once his home, and come to join them.

“Mr. Sandburg, you can go in now. But I wouldn’t suggest staying here. From what I can see of the structural damage, your landlord is going to have to claim this one as condemned.”

Blair sighed and nodded his understanding before sliding off the car and away from Jim’s warmth. “Yeah, I figured. Dunno where I can get the same space for $850 a month, but it’s not like I need the solitude anymore. My project with Larry is done now, so the space is unnecessary.”

Jim watched the grad student head into the remnants of his home, to find things that could be salvaged. When he was out of sight, the detective in Jim took over and headed back to the main site of the blast, to see if he could help in the investigation.

o-O-o

Blair walked in to what had formerly been his home and looked around himself in shock. 10,000 square feet of wide open space, made livable by the basic amenities, was now so much rubble and ruins with little bits of his life evident here and there. He wanted to cry.

What had he done in this life, or hell, any of his past lives to get this kind of karmic debt against him? He wasn’t a saint, but he didn’t think anything he ever did was worthy of something of this magnitude, was it?

Dazed, his eyes tracked around the devastation until they caught on something moving in the shadows. Frowning he focused to see what it was, thinking it would be ironic if the blast hadn’t managed to take out all the rats he had been rooming with when it would have taken him out for sure had he been home.

Then he saw the long line of tail where it melded into the powerful haunches clearly as a stray beam of early morning light shone down and realized it was Panther. Over a few feet more a flash of grey alerted him to Wolf, and he felt an odd sense of relief at the familiar sight. Wolf leaned against a stack of loose pallets, knocking them away from Blair and revealing some of his practically unharmed stuff.

“Better than nothing, I guess…” Blair muttered as he shambled across the broken glass and wood to collect a blanket and some dirty clothes. His laundry… he hadn’t taken any of it to the Laundromat yet and so it all still needed to be washed. “At least I’m not wasting water and money re-washing stuff…”

Panther growled from his left and he glanced over in time to see another stack of boxes and wood being shoved over to reveal his laptop, scorched on the case but looking like it was relatively unharmed. “Gods, I hope it works. I still have some notes on it that I need to transcribe to hard copy… although it is becoming safer to keep things on disk, I guess, in case of… _=:fire:= …_ ”

Blair lifted the laptop and placed it in a box that he found to be suitable to the task, piling his clothes on top along with the blanket for cushion. Wolf rubbed against his leg as it headed towards where his bed had been. It was still there, but charred badly. Especially the Peruvian blanket that he had once used as a comforter. He sighed as he tramped along in Wolf’s wake. “I guess I should be grateful for the fact that I wasn’t here when the _=:idiots turned this place into so much firewood:=…_ ”

 _“=:My home… I almost died… damned idiots… my home:=_ ” Blair appeared to collapse in on himself, gazing at what had been his home, now starkly revealed by the early morning light for the hapless ruins it truly was. The animals, who had appeared firmly fixed in the present plane, soon faded and eventually winked out all together. Blair was pulled out of his despair by a voice from behind.

“What language is that Chief? Sounded a bit like Quechua…” Blair jumped as Jim came up to stand beside him, his eyes taking in the destruction just as Blair had some time before. He didn’t know how long the man had been standing behind him… he wasn’t even sure how long he had been standing there himself, for that matter. He was quick to answer though, lest Jim become suspicious.

“Wha? Oh! Umm… Yeah, one of the many dialects of the language you could say. Anyway, what's the report? How are things looking?"

Jim glared sidelong at the young man, and eventually let the slip slide away as he told Blair about the drug lab that had been set up behind his home, and the arson done to take out the lab. Blair snarled at the information.

“There is one thing I could never understand… illegal drugs… what’s the point? And now I have to deal with losing my home cause someone thought this would be the perfect place to set up their operation. And here just because I was trying to get out of people’s way with Larry, I land smack dab in the middle of it.”

Jim shrugged as he lifted a box full of papers and pictures that Blair had managed to salvage, carrying it out to the Corvair while Blair drug a bag of clothes. “Yeah well, what are ya gonna do? You have no place now, where can you go? A friend? Fellow TA’s place?”

Blair ducked his head. “I think I have enough for a hotel room. I can last a couple of nights there until I have to find another place. I don’t have much here; most of it is in storage. I never planned to be here more than a month. I can probably hole up at my office until the next check comes in, that’s only about a week away…”

Jim’s face took on a pained expression as he listened to the younger man toss out his ideas – he’s probably not sure why, but it seems he doesn’t care for the idea. Maybe because Blair would be too far away, or just plain not safe, but whatever it is it prompts him into saying, “You going to be able to handle being at a hotel? I mean after having all this space?”

Blair throws the older man a sardonic look, "Jim I already said I wasn't renting here for the ambiance - remember the ROUS’s?"

Jim made a disgusted face and Blair laughed.

“Yeah, they weren’t exactly the type of roommates you want for the faint of heart are they? But anyway the main reason I had been renting here was Larry and now that I don’t have Larry I will be able to find something much easier once I have the cash and time to do it – I just need a little wiggle room. No biggie.”

Jim just stared at him, thinking, as Blair busied himself with throwing the last of his things into a couple of boxes. In short order everything was done and Blair stood up straight. He stretched, cracked his back and generally worked out the stiffness working stooped over in the damp had settled into his joints.

“I didn't have much here anyway, it's just temporary. I'll find someone to bunk down with, although this late at night, I dunno..." Blair said preoccupied yet again as he picked up as much as he could and headed for the gaping hole that was his door.

“I have a spare room you could use just until you get back on your feet, Chief.” Blair glanced at the broad back of the man he honestly hoped he could call friend from where he was stuffing the last box he had carried out into his Corvair. He chuckled. Jim’s voice had clearly resonated with the surprise he had felt when he made the offer.

“Thanks man, I’m going to take you up on that even though I know you don’t really mean it.” He said as he struggled, trying to get everything settled in his car somehow to his satisfaction. Jim sighed and Blair really wasn’t surprised when he came over and grabbed a bunch of stuff out of the car to dump into the truck.

“Yeah well maybe I don’t normally have houseguests over but I have been married and had the occasional girlfriend over. So it’s not like I can’t handle someone living with me for even as little as a week.” Jim smirked back at Blair. The younger man didn’t believe a word of it.

“Fine man, thanks really I appreciate it.” He climbed into the Corvair as Jim climbed into his truck, and they both drove for the loft.

o-O-o

The first thing that Blair noticed upon entering Jim’s loft was the curtain hanging over an open doorway, held to the side by a hook in the doorframe. There, just past the late morning shadows, sat a full sized futon, complete with covers and pillows. There were also a few shelves and a desk with chair and lamp. There were a few items of exercise equipment against one wall in the corner, but most of the space was clear. Blair remembered Jim saying that it had been extra storage, but it appeared that the storage facility had gotten an upgrade. Blair smiled secretively as he dragged his bags and boxes into the space.

When he returned to the main room he found Jim leaning against the wall next to the bathroom, sipping on a bottled juice and holding another out to his guest. Blair cocked his head to the side and eyed the cop suspiciously. “You had this set up?”

Jim shrugged. “Yeah well I had the stuff in there from when Carolyn and I lived here. She wanted to turn it into a guestroom and office. I just never got around to putting the last couple of boxes in the basement storage. So yesterday I did…”

Blair nodded, accepting Jim’s words graciously. Jim ducked his head and smiled gently. “Beside Chief. There might be other times when we get so busy we forget what time it is and you would have ended up sleeping on the couch again. And I for one know exactly how hard those couches can be.”

“Hey,” Blair snickered, “Not everyone is as sensitive as the Princess and the Pea.”

Jim snorted as if seriously affronted by the remark. “You saying I’m touchy?”

“Yep. Extra-touchy-feely even.” Blair snarked. Jim went to playfully swipe at Blair’s head and Blair ducked, protesting, “Hey, not the hair man!”

‘Ooops, Big mistake!’ Blair thought to himself as Jim’s eyes lit up, ‘You gave the man ammunition and a target all at once you silly…’ his internal scolding and Jim’s impromptu stalk was interrupted by the shrill ring of Jim’s cell phone. Blair breathed a sigh of relief. ‘Whew, talk about being saved by the bell!’

Jim chuckled as the phone rang. He walked over and answered it with a sharp, “Ellison. Oh hi Simon. What did you need?”

Blair ignored the man on the phone as he went back into the small room and organized his boxes as best he could. Sitting on the edge of the futon, he didn’t realize how tired he was, exhaustion tugging at him until he laid back on the spread. When Jim hung up the phone and went to check on his guest, it was to find Blair sacked out, dead to the world. He sighed, closed the curtain, and left the loft after locking the door behind him.

o-O-o

Wolf was sitting at the foot of the little futon bed when Blair finally dared to open his eyes yet again. It had been a rough night, ending in a pain in the assed morning and eventually wound down to a relaxed afternoon. Blair had slept as one dead until now and his body thanked him for it by reminding that him that he was not home. His brain registered the fact that he was in a much softer bed, there was no scuttling of rodents along the baseboards, and he smelled… Oh yeah, the fire, the ash, the soot. He needed a shower.

But first he needed clean everything. He had one change of clothes in his backpack that he kept with him for emergencies. That would do for a start. He climbed out of bed and cautiously made his way into the silent loft. Jim wasn’t there. Most likely had to go back to the station. Blair hoped that Jim took some time to rest. There was no telling how much sleep the Sentinel had gotten before he had been called in on the bombing.

Taking his time, Blair took a generous shower, cleaning top to bottom to reduce any irritants that clung to him from the warehouse. He would have to be sure that his laundry was complete, along with sorting out boxes and papers. He was not going to take up all of Jim’s precious space. He knew the man valued his privacy, he was not about to upset a perfectly good working relationship by alienating his friend.

Clean, dry and smelling ten times better, Blair went back into the little room and began the arduous task of separating and sorting his clothes, papers and books. It was a silent and lonely job, but it needed to be done. He was thankful once again that his work with Larry had been completed on time and he was not having to deal with the ape along with everything else. Once he had the papers and books put away, he turned to the clothes. He needed a washer and dryer.

Knowing that Jim was too busy to take his things to the Laundromat once a week Blair knew that the man had to have his own set somewhere. He picked up the phone and dialed the detective’s cell number from memory. It was answered on the second ring. _*#”Ellison.”#*_

“Hey, Jim. You wouldn’t happen to have a washer and dryer handy, would you?” Blair said quickly, knowing that the man would be busy and not wanting to distract him overly much.

 _*#”Oh, Sandburg., you’re awake. Sleep all right on that little thing?”#*_

Blair blinked. “The futon? No big man, I’m small anyway. I fit right in there, no problem. So, I was working on laundry and was wondering—“

 _*#”Yeah, sorry. It’s all downstairs in the basement…”#*_ Jim faded away a moment and Blair figured he was talking to someone else off the line. He waited patiently. He was not kept waiting long. _*#”Ah, Chief, when you have the time Joel needs you down here to fill in the details to the report on the explosion… I know this is sorta… well it’s not the best of times but… If you have the time maybe…?”#*_

Blair nodded, even though Jim couldn’t see him do it. Aloud he replied, “Sure thing, man. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Tell Joel I’ll find him first thing.”

 _*#”Good, be careful on your way here. Catch you later.”#*_ and then he was gone. Blair smiled as he hung up the phone again. He gazed back at the large pile of clothes waiting for him and he counted up the hours it would take to get it all finished. But Joel needed that report done soon…

Coming to a swift decision, Blair grabbed his coat and his keys and left the loft. He would start his laundry as soon as the report was done and hopefully wouldn’t be too far behind. He slipped into the Corvair and drove to the station.

o-O-o

The report wasn’t all that hard to deal with and Blair was done in short order. That left him with time on his hands. He decided that a quick trip to the bullpen was in order, and headed for the next floor. When he reached Jim’s desk, it was empty, and Blair figured that Jim was busy with some interrogation or meeting. He sat behind the desk and snooped among the few pictures and things.

While he sat, his mind drifted towards the other detectives milling around the bullpen. Using his people skills, he separated them into various categories for further investigation. Starting with Detective Brown. Henri ‘Call me H’ Brown was a jovial character. Funny and fun loving, he was quick with a smile and the occasional practical joke. He might make an excellent companion for Jim and his senses.

Panther had other ideas as he sat in the middle of H’s desk and growled at the Detective. In a moment, H’s faults came into focus .While he was funny and always with a quick joke, his clothing style was… loud. And frankly so was he. Jim would never be able to handle the colors and textures the man chose to clothe himself in for too long, or be able to listen to his volume. No that would never do.

Letting his gaze wander around the room, Blair looked with the new focus Panther had given him. He took in the various detectives and officers, their good points and bad with growing dismay. Not one of these people would do. Blair sighed at the truth of the situation. Jim needed a partner, but it would not come from here.

Wolf chuffed the equivalent of a laugh from the vicinity of Blair’s feet and the young man glared down at the faint apparition. “You are not helping.”

“Who are you talking to Chief?”

Blair jumped in his seat and looked up at Jim, pasting on his best innocent look. Jim wasn’t exactly paying attention as Blair glanced this way and that, checking for the presence of his spiritual guardians. Thankfully he found no evidence and could truthfully reply, “Oh, nobody… so what’s happening?”

The grimace on Jim’s face told the story enough for Blair to get the gist of it. “That good huh?”

Jim shrugged, “Since we found five dead gang members of the 357’s, we figured we’d check out their main rival, the Deuces. We brought their leader in for questioning… I got nothing out of him but grief and attitude.”

Blair sighed, “So where is he now?”

“Fellow detective, an old buddy of his actually, walked him back to where he was picked up. I dunno, maybe he can get more out of the guy in a neutral setting.” Jim growled as he picked up one of the papers in his in box to browse, giving himself something to do. Blair cocked his head to the side as if in thought.

“Or maybe he could get something more 'cause they have a history. And this guy might feel he can trust his buddy the cop more than any other cop, eh?”

Jim began to nod when there was a slamming of the bullpen doors and a tall black man strode in, his face thunderous. Jim automatically stepped in between the familiar gentleman and Blair, shielding him from the blast that was certain to come.

“He’s dead!” growled the man as he swept past Jim and headed directly for Simon’s office. Jim moved to join him, a look of utter confusion flushing his face. Blair, in total curiosity mode, tagged along and slipped in relatively unnoticed. Simon and another tall black man sat around the conference table, discussing a case file on the table before them. Simon glared once at Blair, who shrugged and perched on the edge of Simon’s desk, out of the way of the four larger men.

Before any of them had settled properly, Blair asked, “So what’d I miss? Who died?”

‘Oh shit!’ Blair almost immediately wished he had kept his mouth shut as he realized who the guy in front of him must be, the cop buddy of the gang leader – which meant the gang leader was who was dead. ‘Talk about opening mouth and inserting foot Blair, eeesh.’

Jim for his part just shook his head and said, “Chief, this is Detective Gaines and Lieutenant Williams – they are both in Narcotics.”

Both newcomers glared at Blair, Williams pulling a cigarette from a clip case and sticking it between his lips before putting it back with a grimace at Simon’s scowl. Gaines cocked his head to the side in confusion. “Who the hell are you?”

Blair blushed, and then recovered quickly, hopping off Simon’s desk and thrusting his hand out. “Blair Sandburg, Observer. I’m a student at Rainier University, Mr. Gaines. I’m sorry I missed your last season, you were an awesome player.”

Gaines glared at the hand a moment, and then begrudgingly shook it firmly. Blair made certain to return the handshake just as firmly before retreating back to the desk. Gaines sniffed. “Sorry you missed my screw up? The one that lost me my career?”

Blair blinked. “Nah man, you were terrific. What happens happens, you know? Not much you could have done about it. Me, I was out of the country, so I was totally out of the loop. Glad to see you bounced back.”

Gaines glared a moment longer, and then relented with a sigh. He turned his attention to Simon. “Antoine Hollins died in the ER. He was shot right in front of me on the street by some no named hood with a mask on.”

Jim sat forward, “You think the 357’s had anything to do with it?”

Gaines shook his head dejectedly. “I don’t know. Before it happened, Antoine had just been telling me who ordered the hit. Said it was a cop.”

Blair’s eyes widened as Jim sat back in shock. “A cop?”

Gaines shrugged. “That’s what he said.”

Blair ducked his head, thinking, and felt the unmistakable presence of Wolf in the room. Now was not the time for spirit guardians, but damned if they weren’t there in the room. Wolf stood next to Blair, between himself and the Lieutenant. Williams, if he wasn’t mistaken. Jim had mentioned him when he was telling Blair about the arson. For some reason, Wolf was not happy with the man. Gaines, on the other hand, was being given the once over by Panther, in a rather friendly way. Blair filed this all away for further analysis later.

Suffice it to say the guides had made their message. Gaines good, Williams, not so sure. Blair refocused his attention when Simon began muttering loudly enough for all to hear. “No, no. I just don’t buy it.”

“Neither do I.” Williams shook his head as well, lighting up the cigarette and taking a puff or two. Blair grimaced, smoking. Gods, if Jim didn’t have his sense of smell down, this could make him really sick. Blair made a mental note to check on his Sentinel after this meeting. He tuned back in as Jim sat forward.

Jim pushed further. “Hollins give a name?”

“No,” answered Gaines. Simon snorted in disbelief as Williams rolled his eyes somewhat dramatically. Blair cocked his head to the side, trying to get a handle on why Panther was leaning in closely to Gaines, as if to protect him from some harm that was about to befall him. Gaines carried on. “Look, we all know Antoine Hollins was a gangbanger, but he was my best friend. Now the truce was the most important thing in his life.”

Blair bounced slightly, his eyes bright. “Yeah, man. Your buddy must have been feeling the pressure to keep that truce going, especially given the fact that the 357’s would be gunning for payback for their brothers.”

Gaines whipped around to glare menacingly at Blair. “What the hell do you know about it white boy?” he challenged belligerently.

Blair held Gaines’ eyes steadily for a beat and then snorted with derision. “Know what? I don't think You really want to know.”

“I do.” Jim said from the side. Simon added his two cents in as well, “Yeah, I wouldn’t mind hearing this too.”

Gaines, still holding Blair’s gaze narrowly said, “Let’s hear it.”

Blair’s brows lowered and his mouth tightened at the confrontational tone. This crap he didn’t need. He didn’t have to be part of a gang to understand how they worked, after all his life’s work was studying people wasn’t it? And how various groups interacted with each other was just another part of his discipline.

“Fine, you want to know? I did an extensive study on tribal warriors who, because of overlapping territories and the resulting struggle to survive, share remarkably similar behavioral patterns to American street gangs.”

“What - you calling us a bunch of savages?” Gaines burst out incensed.

“No! It has nothing to do with race. It is about dominance and submission of subgroups, about power.” Blair explained exasperated and Gaines subsided. Blair continued, “As a matter of fact, a colleague of mine predicted the outcome of a key US Senate vote last year based on the model I am talking about.”

Jim laughed. “Are you saying our Senate is a gang mentality too Sandburg? I think that could get you into some real trouble if the wrong people heard you talking.”

Blair grinned knowing that Jim was only attempting to diffuse the volatile situation, the hostile feelings hanging like a cloud in the small space. He sobered and said, “Back to the situation with the 357’s and the Deuce’s, I think we have a real problem brewing there.”

“Why?” Williams asked after watching the byplay for some time. Blair thought for a second before going on with his explanation.

“Well, it’s simple once you really think about it. In all male-dominated, power-based subgroups, antagonistic action by one group is usually met with equal to or greater antagonistic action again by another. It’s a chain reaction type thing.”

“English Chief?”

“Meaning that now that the Deuces think that the 357s killed Antoine, they're going to have to retaliate. Their code of honor will demand it. So escalation is inevitable.” Blair paused, allowing his point to it home before nailing down the stark truth. “Unless we can find who is using the gangs as a patsy.”

“I still don’t see a cop getting behind this, Sandburg.” Growled Simon. “Look, I see what you are both saying, but Earl I think your judgment is a little clouded. And Sandburg, the information may look sound on paper, but without facts this is merely supposition on your part. I do appreciate the insight.”

Williams sat forward. “I’m with you Simon. Gaines I think it would be best for all involved if you were reassigned for the time being. This case has hit a little too close to home.”

Jim sat forward and slung an arm in front of Gaines, who was just now coming up out of his seat. “Say what? You know, I expect to be screwed by white folks…”

“Oh, come on, Earl.” Simon glared, coming out of his own seat. Blair scuttled behind the desk, out of the line of fire and watched as Panther stood rock solid next to the young Detective. Jim stood with him, keeping one hand on the nearest arm. Gaines continued his diatribe as if he hadn’t heard Simon speak.

“I didn't think I'd get it from a couple of brothers.” Blair blanched at the blatant disregard in the face of superiors. There were battles to pick, and unless he had missed something along the way, that particular dig was going to set Simon off. But it was Williams who yelled back first.

“You're out of line, Gaines!” said the Lieutenant as he moved to get to Gaines, his hands reaching. Jim didn’t say a word, simply reaction to the situation he dragged Gaines behind him, towards the door. Gaines grabbed up his jacket and aimed for the door behind him. Simon attempted to make him see reason once more.

“Look, this is not about black or white. This is about you doing your damn job, brother.” Gaines turned back a scathing glance at Simon, who attempted to stand his ground, coming to his full 6 foot 7 inch height in the process. Something in the stance of the three men, with Jim in the middle and Blair off to the side, caused Gaines to relax just a bit, his eyes softened as he gazed at Simon.

“I know you are just trying to help, Captain… maybe you’re right…” he glanced at Blair, waiting off to the side. “Little guy is smart and most likely right on the money…”

He left with saying another word. Williams was out soon after, muttering about hot-heads and how he would talk to the younger man. Simon and Jim sat back at the conference table, the captain removing his glasses for a moment to rub the bridge of his knows. Blair figured that the man a coming on with a monster of a headache, and although he declined most western remedies, he knew that the Captain would be more inclined to take a couple aspirin rather than a more holistic approach.

Checking first one drawer, than another, he came up with the bottle he had been expecting to find, turned and poured a cup of the Captain’s special blend, and brought it over to the conference table, setting both gently in front of the older man. Simon glanced up, nodded a thank you, and too two pills dry. Jim pushed a chair back for Blair to sit in, smiling his own thank you to the shaman.

“Well that went well…” Simon muttered. He sighed as Jim reached a friendly hand out to rest on his arm.

“Don’t let it get to you Simon; Gaines is just blowing off some steam.”

Simon nodded. “Yeah, and he was coming a little too close to home. I don’t know what softened him at the last minute, but… I’m sure Williams will get him straightened out again. In the mean time, you better go get some rest. You too, Sandburg. By the way, where are you staying?”

Blair ducked his head. “Jim’s letting me stay with him for a week, until my next check comes in and I can get a better place.”

Simon smiled faintly. “Well, you two get out of here then. I’ll see you in the morning.”

o-O-o

Jim opened the door to the loft, Blair directly behind him. Both stopped short at the mess of Blair’s stuff. Blair swore colorfully a moment, then raced around Jim, picking up clothes and shoving them into the clothes basket. “Sorry man, I know. I forgot all about this. I had that report to do with Taggert and then I kinda got caught up with you and your case.”

Jim remained silent as Blair buzzed around the room picking up boxes and bags. After a moment, Blair stopped and turned back to his… friend? Companion? Partner? Hell if Jim was able to deal with him for a week, he could be lucky to still call Jim his research subject for the diss. “Hey, why don’t you go on up to bed and I’ll have this place back in shape before morning, okay?”

Jim opened his mouth to say something, stopped, and then tried again. Finding no words, he simply nodded and trudged up the stairs to his loft. Blair set to work, sorting, cleaning, returning things to proper order as the Sentinel slumbered above him. Some time, deep in the night, with everything as orderly as he could make it, he fell onto the futon and slipped off into sleep.

o-O-o

The next morning, Jim woke to the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee from the kitchen below. He leaned over the railing to see that the loft was back in shape, and looking better than it had in a long time. A few new rugs and blankets, a throw pillow here and a tribal mask there, the place looked rather homey.

And Blair was in the kitchen. Cooking eggs. Blair looked up and met the eyes of his Sentinel. In the back of his mind he mentally gagged. There he went, thinking things about Jim that weren’t even remotely true. But he liked Jim and he wanted to keep the easy, comfortable friendship they were sharing. “Come and get it. Eggs scrambled firm. I remember from last time.”

Jim smiled. “Looks great, Chief. Didn’t realize it, but we both missed dinner yesterday.”

“Speak for yourself man, I haven’t eaten since lunch time… couple of days ago.” Blair paused as he dished up the eggs, thinking about his home and his little kitchen he had there. He’d had lunch on the quad, finished up his paperwork for the semester, settled his office and then went to his own classes and study groups. When he was headed home, he had thought of stopping off somewhere and getting something, but he had been so tired he had opted to eat in.

Jim reached out and took the pan from Blair, setting it in the sink and running water to soak. Then he turned and shuffled Blair to the table with the plates sitting across from the young man. “Sorry Chief, I had forgotten. Here, have some toast and bacon. Gotta keep up your strength.”

Blair snapped out of his reverie and smiled back at the other man before taking his advice and digging into the food before him. While they ate, they talked about their plans for the day. “You going to check on Gaines?” asked Blair. Jim paused as if in thought before answering.

“I suppose I should. See how he’s taking the reassignment.” He bit into a piece of toast as Blair frowned.

“That is so weird, man. I mean, taking Gaines off the case ‘cause his friend was shot. I didn’t think Simon would pull something like that.” Blair resumed eating as Jim’s gaze narrowed a bit.

“Sort of standard procedure, Chief. Gaines is a little too close to this case; you saw that in Simon’s office.” Blair glared at him across his coffee cup. Jim swallowed quickly. “What? I’m just saying that it seemed above board to me, that’s all.”

“So, should Simon have taken you off the Juno case when Danny got killed?” Blair tossed back as he finished his bacon and toast. His plate empty, he stood and began to clean the kitchen while Jim continued to sit at the table. Finally, when Blair had cleared away the mess and returned the kitchen more or less to its original state, Jim came in and washed his plate. He left it to dry and turned to face the younger man.

“Okay, I’ll grant you that it was an odd situation. And you are right; technically Simon should have taken me off the Juno case. But I knew all the important players in the deal and it was faster to keep me on rather than hand it off to someone else to deal with.” Jim paused and Blair let out an exasperated sigh.

“And in this situation, Gaines is the one who knows all the important players. But… I don’t know man, I just feel like someone is trying to shut Gaines down before he can find the truth. I just don’t think you should discount that whole scene yesterday.” Jim nodded once as he headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day.

“I hear you, Chief. I’ll check on some things and see if I can’t find Gaines. I know I can trust Simon, its Williams I’m concerned with.” Blair smiled as Jim went to shower. It looked like he was getting through to the detective. And if felt good to be able to help, even in this small way.

Soon afterwards, Jim left for work and Blair was left in the loft. No work until Monday, and no idea what he was going to do when the week was up. He sighed. Time to get on the phone and see what he could dig up.

o-O-o

It was a long three hours later and Blair was still in the situation he had been in before he first picked up the phone. No one had space, no available, nothing coming available in the next week, and no guarantee that his check was coming in next week. On top of everything else, the manager of the warehouse had declared total loss and due to the lateness of the month, was not reimbursing Blair any of his rent.

He had just dropped the receiver back onto its cradle and tossed his pen down in disgust when the phone rang. He hurriedly snatched it up, his voice coming out tired and slightly dejected. “Hello?”

 _*#”Hey, Chief, it’s me. You sound down, what’s up?”#*_ Jim’s rich voice soothed Blair’s frazzled nerves, allowing him to stop and breathe. In a slightly calmer state within moments, Blair replied in answer.

“Not much man, still looking for a place. Nothing for you to worry about. How’s it going on your end?” He tried for a more upbeat cadence in his voice. It must have worked because Jim didn’t call him on it, just answered the question.

 _*#”I don’t know, something feels iffy… Look, Gaines is on his way over there, I want you to keep him busy. No matter what, don’t let him leave. He can fill you in when he gets there… Blair I think you were right about Williams, there’s something… off about the guy.”#*_ Jim’s hesitation caused Blair to sit up and take notice. Probing ever so gently, Blair pressed further.

“Off how? Is it sense wise?”

Jim sighed across the line and Blair knew he had touched a nerve. Jim was still uncomfortable using his senses in the line of duty, when he still didn’t have a lot of control. But if his senses were telling him something, how could he ignore them? _*#”Williams got a search warrant for Gaines’ apartment—“#*_

“Search Earl’s apartment? What on earth for?” Blair snapped angrily. The young cop had done nothing wrong, Blair was sure of it. This was getting ridiculous.

 _*#”Easy Chief, I know how you feel. I’m right there with you. Even more so after hearing the so-called explanation and Williams’ ever so trippy heartbeat that accompanied it.”#*_ Jim growled, clearly unconvinced. Blair nodded, although Jim couldn’t possibly see him, and voiced his own suspicions.

“Yeah, little too convenient I’d say. It was only yesterday that Hollins fingered an unnamed cop as possibly being dirty. Then suddenly overnight he is dead, they have a prime suspect in his grieving best friend, and a warrant? Jeez Jim, it was you who told me that there had to be probable cause before a judge would sign off on something like that, and come on man, to get a warrant in the middle of the night? That just doesn’t happen.” Blair dropped his pen in disgust again. Jim’s heavy sigh on the other end of the line brought him up short.

 _*#”Thanks Chief, I needed to hear that. I was afraid I was getting paranoid in my old age. You also just gave me good reasons to pass on to Simon when I tell him I don’t like this search. In the mean time, I just pulled up here, so let me see what so-called ‘evidence’ we come up with and get back to you. Gaines should be there soon, keep him company until I get back, okay?”#*_ Jim hung up the phone before Blair could reply, but then he knew Blair would say yes. What else could he say? A good cop was getting railroaded and they didn’t know why. This was not right.

Blair was about to head for the refrigerator for a beer when he heard Panther snarl, then snort, and a knock sounded from the door. Moving to open the door, he found Earl Gaines standing on the other side. He ushered the cop in, swiftly locking the door behind him. “Hey man, come on in. Jim just called to tell me you were on your way. You want something, beer? Juice? Water?”

Gaines looked around for a moment, dropped his jacket on the back of one of the kitchen chairs, and turned to Blair with a puzzled expression on his face. “So what’s this? You’re an observer and roommate? Or is this something else?”

Blair struggled not to laugh out loud, snorted instead. “Nah, just observer and recent roommate. Very recent. I lost my place when the 357’s place was blown up. Mine was on the back side.”

Gaines sobered quickly, his face falling. “I’m sorry, man. I didn’t mean anything by it. Guess I’ll take a beer.”

Blair nodded once, retrieved the bottle from the fridge, along with his own, and handed it over to the young black cop. “No big, man. Jim let me stay here for a week until I can find a new place. The main reason he was there the other night was because Simon had called him about me. But I bounce back. Like you.”

Gaines snorted as he took a swig of his beer, his eyes roaming the loft with a curious gaze. The curtain to the small bedroom under the stairs was pulled back and Blair knew that Gaines could see the bed from his vantage point. A swift look up noted the bed there as well. Blair sheepishly knew what Gaines had been thinking, but now with the facts in view, surely they could go on. He sat at the table, the bottle of cold brew in his hands. Gaines moved to join him, his warm brown eyes locking onto Blair’s cool blue ones and showing understanding. Blair hadn’t lied, not even obfuscated. He didn’t need to.

“So you think I bounced back that easy after losing my career?” asked Gaines. Blair cocked his head to the side in thought.

“I smell a story here… go on man, deal it out, tell me what happened.” Blair watched Gaines pull himself together, take another drink of his beer and pause, pulling his thoughts together.

“Hollins and I grew up together. He knew that playing ball was my ticket out so he saw to it nobody messed with me. He even made sure I hit the books.” Gaines sighed and Blair held his peace, waiting for more. This insight into Earl Gaines was what he had missed being out on expedition. It was an insight into Gaines’ passion. After a moment of reflection, Gaines continued. “After my knee blew out, I came home, quit school, hung out a couple weeks blowing crack feeling sorry for myself. By that time, 'Toine was pretty straight looking for a way to make things better. When he saw what I was messing with he cleaned me up, drove me back to school. He said if I came home without a degree, he'll kill me.”

Blair grinned. “Bet that got you straight again. It only takes one person truly believing in another person to pull them from the brink of despair and putting them back on track. Hollins did that for you.”

Gaines smiled and nodded. “Last couple years all he talked about was how America ain't going no further than its young black men can help carry it. Either that, or we all go down together.”

Blair reached up and clinked bottles with Gaines before clarifying, "Black, white, red, yellow, whatever. Hell, pink and purple polka dotted, it doesn't matter. Problem and the solution are the same.”

Gaines canted his head to the side at Blair’s words; his brown eyes alight with an understanding fire. The two men settled back to drink the rest of their beers in companionable silence.

o-O-o

An hour later, there was a knock on the front door and Blair opened it to find Jim waiting for him. He let the older man in and locked the door again. Jim nodded and looked around.

“Where’s Gaines?” he asked. Blair pointed towards the stairs and Jim looked up to see Gaines walked down carefully. Jim was quick to assure him. “’s okay, I’m alone.”

Gaines nodded as he came the rest of the way down the stairs. Blair leaned back against the kitchen counter, his eyes wide in an expression of expectation. Jim sighed as he pulled a beer from the fridge. Gaines was first to speak.

“So I figure the cop party is finished over at my place, what’d they find?” Blair sighed as Jim replied.

“Ice and a gun used in the drug lab hit. It was stolen from evidence lockup.”

Blair snorted in disbelief. "Man, could they have done a lousier job of setting him up? I don't like this Jim, it's sloppy. They've made things too pat if you know what I mean?"

“That’s why I wanted Earl here…” answered Jim. He turned to Gaines. “You need to stay somewhere safe.”

“What about the call I got about my Grandma, man? I need to be sure she’s all right. I still don’t know who called.” Gaines growled as he began to pace. Blair watched him a moment and couldn’t help likening the bigger man to a caged tiger, looking for a way out of his cell. Jim’s movement out of the corner of his eye broke his thoughts.

“Yeah and I still think that was a trap. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone were sitting on your Grandmother and waiting for you to slip up.” Jim sighed. “Look, we will find a way to get word to your Grandmother, but I want to be damn sure you aren’t charged with any other false charges.”

Gaines nodded, even though he looked like he wanted to do anything but sit still. He matched Jim’s gaze. “So what are we going to do first?”

Jim glanced at Blair. “I have an idea, if you’re agreeable, Blair.”

Blair quirked an eyebrow, “Lay it on me, I’ll do anything I can to help.”

o-O-o

Blair stood watching the young men lounging on front of the small apartment building, their attitude condescending and rude towards those that passed by on the sidewalk. This was where Ms. LaCroix lived, and Gaines was concerned about her. Blair could understand, if it were his mother he’s be concerned as well. But to walk past those men, gods this was going to be quite the undertaking.

Glancing back at Jim, Blair pasted on a reassuring smile and shrugged his shoulder slightly. He then turned back to the task at hand. With briefcase in hand, he marched up the walk towards his destination. The first of the three thugs moved to block his path and he held his case in front of him like a shield. In his mind’s eye he flashed on the many and varied high school bullies he dealt with in his younger years and for just a moment there was hesitation in his steps.

He wasn’t ready for the snarl that sounded from his right and he nearly fumbled. He stopped a moment, staring the gangbangers down, trying to regain his composure. Behind him, he could almost envision Jim make as if to climb out of the truck and come after him. No. That could not happen here. He could do this. He took a deep breath and pulled himself together, taking another step, this time swinging the case back down to his side.

“Excuse me, boys. I have business here.” He informed the three men, his back stiff and his voice as strong as he could muster given the circumstances. It must have worked, because the three gang members hastily stepped aside from him to let him pass unmolested. One of them muttered something in passing.

“You going somewhere?” it was a false bravado, something Blair knew something about.

“Yeah, inside. You are impeding a Government official, I’m with Social Services.” Blair kept his voice even, his confidence firm. To his left, he could feel Wolf leaning against his leg, and to his right, he caught a glimpse of Panther standing stiff, yet firm.

“Social services?” the first young man snorted, still attempting to maintain the upper hand on the conversation. Blair held back a snort of irritation as the youth accused, “Who’s welfare you taking away?”

Instead of stammering, Blair locked eyes with him. “Not that its’ any of your business what I do here, but some of these people are losing their money. I’m here to see to it they get their money. Otherwise how are they to survive with young pups like you ignoring them?”

And with that, Blair stepped smoothly around them and carried on into the building unimpeded. Once inside the main door, he took a moment to lean against the door and shake from head to toe. That had to have been the STUPIDEST thing he had ever done in his life. But on the other hand it had felt SO good!

o-O-o

Jim and Earl watch as Blair makes his way past the guards in front of the tiny housing structure. Just as Jim suspected, there were three gang members watching the scene for Earl. Earl sighs beside him as Blair slips into the front door.

“Whew! He made it. He’s pretty bold for such a little guy…” muttered the young cop. Jim smirked before he replied.

“You should have seen him when we first started. Stared down a ranking terrorist who had taken over Central.”

Earl looks over at Jim in alarm. “Wait up, that was him all up in Kincaid’s face?” Jim nodded with pride in his eyes and said, “Yep. All 5 foot 7 inches of him.”

Gaines shook his head and muttered. “Sheyah, for a little brainy guy he sure has some stones on him…”

It was obvious that Gaines had a visibly newfound respect for Blair. Jim just grinned and asked, "You recognize any of those guys over there?"

Earl turned his gaze towards the three in front of the building, his eyes narrowing. “Two of them I don’t know… but the third one, His name is Leron. He’s Tyrell’s problem child, if you know what I mean.”

Jim nodded as they watched the posturing of the three hoods.

o-O-o

Blair made his way down the hall to the door number that Gaines had told him was his Grandmother’s place. After knocking respectfully he was happy to be greeted by an elderly woman, who for all her years still seemed to be fit and healthy for the most part. Her eyes gazing at nothing over his shoulder told of the one infirmity that time had inflicted on her. He was momentarily reminded of another friend of his, but shook it off quickly. He went on with his explanation.

“Miss LaCroix? Hi. I'm Blair Sandburg. I need to talk to you about your grandson. Earl Gaines?”

The woman paused a moment before opening the door a bit further. Something in her mannerisms caused Blair to flinch. A woman with power. She would not be easy to convince of anything. He stepped in carefully.

“You the po-lice?” her words clipped the accent on the ‘o’ of the word with a sharp disdain. Blair smiled.

“No Ma’am, just a friend of your Grandson’s. He asked me to come by and have a chat with you.”

She appeared to pause in thought, weigh his words carefully before letting him come all the way in. She glared at him accusingly. “This is my home, you ain’t gonna stand there and ask me to leave it.”

Blair nodded. He could see her strength and knew that he was out classed here. No matter how verbally strong he was, her faith was stronger. “No Ma’am, I wouldn’t dream of it. But it might be safer to take a vacation, maybe stay in a hotel for a day or two?”

She snorted once, waving a hand once towards the outside world. “It ain't safe out there, neither. Now, I ain't been out of here in two years except to visit my neighbors or clean up the hallway and I ain't about to start now.”

Blair sighed as quietly as he could. “Yes Ma’am, but your grandson is concerned more now than before. There are people out there who want to use you against him.”

“And as long as I stay right here in my own home, they can’t do that, now can they?” she replied before she sat in the most comfortable looking chair Blair had ever seen. Yeah he knew this was a losing battle before he had even begun. He glanced around until he spotted her phone.

“Yes, Ma’am. May I use your phone a moment? Thank you.” Marching over briskly he snapped up the handset and dialed Jim’s cell phone from memory. It was only a short second before the phone was answered.

 _*#”Ellison!”#*_

“Hey Jim, it’s me. I figured it would turn out this way. Tell Earl she doesn’t want to leave.” Blair cringed as Jim swore once.

 _*#”Damn, okay, look. You come back out and I’ll have a—“#*_

Blair overrode him. “NO! Now look Jim, it would be too suspicious of me to leave now. There is more than one apartment here and if those guys out there suspect I lied to them they will come after her now. You deal with those guys out there; I’ll stay here as another layer of protection.”

 _*#”Sandburg you’re not a cop!”#*_ snarled the detective. Blair smiled warmly.

“Yeah, but I *am* a white man and another witness. They won’t risk something with me here for a while yet. If there’s trouble, I’ll call you as soon as I need you.”

A sigh from the other end of the line, then it was hung up. Obviously Blair had made his point. He hung up the phone and went to sit on the sofa across from Miss LaCroix. “Looks like it’s you and me for a while, Ma’am.”

Miss LaCroix sat for a moment, waiting for him to make a move. When he didn’t, she must have decided to finally trust him and throw the first bone. “So where exactly do you know my grandson from, Mr. Sandburg?”

Blair ducked his head and smiled.

o-O-o

Jim flips his cell phone closed as he watches the gang members clustered on the front walk a moment longer. Putting the phone into his pocket he said with no little impatience, “This is getting us nowhere. Sandburg’s staying with your grandmother, which leaves us with time on our hands.”

Earl glanced over at Jim. “There is something about Leron that seems familiar, I just can’t figure it out.”

Jim focused on Leron, letting his sense of sight tighten on him, glancing over him and cataloging different features. “He’s wearing regular clothes… a little jewelry. When was the last time you saw him?”

“Long time ago… what was that flash?” Earl narrowed his gaze, attempting to see better. Jim catches the flash again and recognizes it as a bracelet.

“Metal bracelet on his wrist, why?” Jim pulls back his sight and turns to Earl, who smiles at him.

“I think I know just the boy we need to roll for information. I remember the guy that shot Antoine had a metal bracelet on his arm.”

Jim started the truck and drove to where Earl directed him. They parked across the street from an alleyway where another 357 gang member stood, leaning against the brick wall behind him. Earl gets out of the truck, Jim follows from his side, and they both saunter down the street. It was becoming dark and the buildings cast long shadows across the alley.

“You got to be more careful, Jason. The streets are getting real dangerous these days. I thought maybe you and I could have a little talk you know, brother to brother? I want to talk about Leron and that little scar of his.” Earl reached out a hand, snagging the lapels of the jacket that Jason is wearing and drags him into the alley. Jim kept close, covering his fellow cop. Earl roughly handled the gang member, forcing him to face the wall. “Turn around right there. Now, I know Leron killed Antoine and you're his partner, so I figure you were driving. Only thing -- who put you up to it?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Snarled Jason belligerently. Earl growled.

“Wrong, man! One way or another, you're going to tell me.”

Jason moved to fake Earl out, trying to gain control of Earl’s gun, but Jim is there to snag the hood’s hand back, pinching a pressure point in the hand as he does so, rendering it useless for the time being. Together, Jim and Earl cuff the gang member and drag him out of the alley towards Jim’s truck. Jim smirked in satisfaction and said.

“You won’t talk to us here, maybe you will talk to us downtown, eh?” He shoved the hood into the backseat of his truck. Earl got into the back with him while Jim takes the driver’s seat.

From around the corner Leron watched and snarled. The plan was going sour. He turned and swiftly disappeared in the shadows.

o-O-o

Blair sat listening to Miss LaCroix tell him stories about her life here in Cascade. He was enjoying the old woman’s memories, but he knew something was going to happen. Wolf sat patiently at his side, laying his great head on Blair’s foot. Panther sat sentry on the door, his back straight and his head alert.

He was startled when sudden silence filled the tiny living room. He glanced up to see Miss LaCroix staring, as if she could actually see him. “You got something about you, boy. I ain’t seen it in a long time, but… you got some gift hovering over you, you know that don’t you?”

Blair blushed. He didn’t see it so much as a gift, but as a nuisance. He had a couple of spirit animals that tagged along in his wake, so what? He shook his head dejectedly. “No, Miss LaCroix, I don’t mean to be disrespectful. But there is nothing special about me.”

He turned the conversation back to her. “You, on the other hand, are amazing. You have a family, yet you insist on living alone in this neighborhood. Pardon my slight Jewish upbringing but… that takes some _*khutspe*._ ”

Miss LaCroix laughed, “Not at all, Child. Just 'cause I live by my lonesome, don't mean I'm alone. Folks in this building watch out for each other.”

Blair smiled, and then turned thoughtful. This could work out after all. “These neighbors of yours… ever thought of calling a neighborhood watch? One person on their lonesome is easy to silence. The more witnesses you have, the harder it is to keep things quiet.”

Miss LaCroix canted her head thoughtfully. “I heard you tell your friend on the phone you wanted to stay… as a witness… you can see where as I cannot… I see the wisdom of your words. Let me make a couple calls.”

Blair grinned as she stood and moved over to her phone. After making a call or two, she turned into the kitchen and began to pull out the ingredients for dinner. Blair stood up and went to help her, only to be shooed back by the Old Granny with a skillet in her hand. He was quick to oblige her threat and relaxed on the sofa. It was going to be a long night.

o-O-o

Jim walked along the bars to the holding cell where Jason was being held. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught what appeared to be a curl of smoke. He shook his head once, and then walked around the corner. Jason Garvey lay sprawled out on the cell floor. One gunshot to the head, his blood draining out of his skull and pooling on the floor.

Jim called out for help. One of the uniformed officers comes in, saw the dead body, and called for backup on his radio. Jim turned to the uniformed officer and grabbed his sleeve.

“Who was the last person to see him?” he demanded. The officer paused, rolling his eyes up to stare at the ceiling as he thought.

“Lieutenant Williams just left about five minutes ago.” He answered, finally. Jim let him go so that he could coordinate the forensics team and the coroner to deal with Jason’s body. He heads back up to the elevator at a fast clip.

His feet take him to Simon’ office where he knocks once in respect before opening the door and checking to see if anyone else is with his Captain. Simon is alone and Jim motions for the Captain to accompany him immediately. Within moments they are riding the elevator down to the garage.

Once in Jim’s truck, Jim takes out his cell phone and dials a number. Simon remains silent as they make their way out of the garage. Someone answers the phone line and Jim begins to talk.

“Where are you?” Pause for answer. “Good, stay there, there’s a problem. Open the door for no one.”

Jim hangs up. Simon watches the streets go by for another minute before he asks. “You want to explain this?”

“Not yet, sir…” replies Jim hesitantly. Simon sighed.

“I was afraid of that.”

o-O-o

Blair smiled as the old record player droned out the soft tunes of a blues piece. Miss LaCroix sat back and relaxed with him, her old eyes shining. They both jumped at the first knock on the door and the brash command from outside.

“Yo, Mrs. LaCroix! I got to talk to you. It's about your boy Earl.”

Blair growled as he stood quietly. He glanced at Miss LaCroix. “I got this. You ready?”

Miss LaCroix nodded. “Whenever you are, boy. Let them come.”

Blair smiled, then schooled his features into a tight mask and opened the door. He was pushed aside almost immediately by two gang members. One of them snarls, “You're going to have to come with us, ma'am. We're going to take you to him.”

Miss LaCroix narrowed her blind eyes, her head tilting to the side as she savored the voice of the young man before her. “I know that voice. That's Sylvia Hayes' boy, Marcus.”

Blair fairly beamed at the sight. She knew the boy; therefore it rattled him just a bit. Perfect. He heard the snarl of Panther and the growl of Wolf. No time to relax, the game was up now!

“Come on, we ain't got much time.” Rumbled Marcus. Of course, he would be impatient once his voice was recognized and he had been identified. Ms. LaCroix appeared unruffled as she turned towards the kitchen.

“Just a minute. I need to take my medicine.” She warbled. On cue, several other men and women, tenants of the building that Blair had already spoken to that night, flooded in to surround the elderly woman, standing by her and bolstering her resolve. Blair sat back and grinned his fool head off. This was perfect! It was exactly as he had envisioned it before! Nothing had changed! The gang members began to get upset.

“Hey, what's going..? Back off. I'm warning you.” One member blustered. Blair smothered his chuckles behind a hand as he regained his composure. Finally he was able to announce to them their folly.

“Gentlemen, I'd like you to meet the Roosevelt Garden Safety Committee. Also called a neighborhood watch. You have exactly three minutes to leave the premises before the cops arrive. You are trespassing in Ms. LaCroix’s apartment.” Blair folded his arms over his chest, watching the two gang members stammer and bluster.

“Out of my way, you old fool.” Growled gang member number two. The old man he pushed on, pushed back, his chest puffing up and out in an obvious gesture of defiance.

“You going to shoot me? You going to shoot all of us?” Blair watched as the flustered boy ran out of the room, leaving Marcus to fend for himself. Marcus pulled his gun up higher, not sure who to aim at.

“Where are you going?” yelled Marcus at his departing friend. The old man who had challenged the young buck took the weapon from Marcus’ hand and handed it to Ms. LaCroix. Blair held back, letting the seniors stake their boundaries with pride.

Ms. LaCroix snarled at the distraught gang member. “We're not scared of you, Marcus Hayes.” She waved the gun in his face for a moment before continuing, “We ain't scared of your punk friends neither. Now git! Git!”

Hayes left abruptly as Blair began to clap joyously. “All right, way to go Ms. LaCroix. You all did great! I don’t see those guys messing with you anymore.”

Ms. LaCroix smiled as she waved the gun in the air once. “Look out, I’m in a feisty mood!” she crowed before handing the gun off to Blair, who carefully unloaded it as he had seen Jim do before, and bag it for the cops who were only now arriving at the door.

He grinned as he reflected on the evening’s events. Jim was not going to believe this! Wolf chuffed a laugh as Panther snorted once.

o-O-o

Jim, Earl and Simon sat around the kitchen table in the loft, all three upset and confused. Simon broke the silence first. “Well, we have a short list of suspects here. You think Jason Garvey and Leron Maxwell killed Hollins?”

Earl nodded. “Yes sir, they are the only ones that fit. Why, I don’t know, but I do know that Leron was the one to pull the trigger on Antoine. I recognized that bracelet.”

Jim snarled, “And I can bet I know who signed Earl’s name on that lock-up sign-out sheet.”

Simon canted his head to stare at Jim. “You noticed something?”

Jim dropped his eyes. “I could smell smoke in the holding cells… Turkish blend cigarettes.”

Earl swore loudly. “Williams, he’s always smoking those damn things.”

“So, Williams and the 357’ were doing the drug thing together?” Simon clarified. Jim shook his head.

“No, Simon, not all of the 357’s. Tyrell wasn’t in this, as leader of the 357’s his word is law. This was something else.” Jim pulled a file over to spread papers out; some of the files are colorful in their highlights. Jim indicated to specific points as he explained.

The discussions range deep into the night and follow into the next afternoon. During a lull, Jim calls Blair, and is reassured that the young man is doing well.

  


o-O-o

The next day, the three cops made their plans...

Blair, still relaxing with Ms. LaCroix, knew none of this until later in the afternoon when Jim and Earl showed up with Simon at the tenement building. Jim smiled at the easy, relaxed pose of the old people as they chattered on about the good old days. At some point he pulled Blair to the side, his arm draped over Blair’s shoulder.

“So, it seems that Williams had made a deal with two of the 357 gang members.” Jim began. Blair’s eyebrows crept up to his hairline.

“Deal for what?” he asked excitedly.

“Williams, Leron and Jason stole some of the drugs they were making in the lab behind the warehouse, killing the others. Later, Antoine heard that it was Williams who was the dirty cop, and tried to tell Gaines. He was shot for his trouble by Leron. Jason knew about it, so they had to silence him when Gaines and I retrieved him.” Jim grimaced. “Shot him right there in the holding cells and used Earl’s gun to do it. If it weren’t for the fact that I had left Earl in the loft without a weapon, it might have been believed. As it was, Williams had tried wiping the prints off the gun after he used it on Leron, not realizing at the time that Simon and I were Earl’s alibis for Leron’s murder.”

Blair grimaced. “Stupid, hoping to hang Earl on circumstantial evidence.”

Jim nodded grimly. “It might have worked, too, if it weren’t for the fact that A) you were living in the space on the other side, B) Simon and I were called in and got our noses in the situation, and C) you have a mind like a steel trap, and finally D) you suspected Williams from the beginning.”

Blair ducked his head, flushing. “No big, man. Just using what I got. Maybe you and Simon are rubbing off on me, eh?”

Jim reached out, hooked Blair into the crook of his elbow and mussed with the long curls he found. “Does that mean you’re gonna cut this mop?”

“Hey, not the hair man!” wailed Blair. He escaped quickly enough and made his way back over to the others talking with Ms. LaCroix. She canted her head as she heard him approach, and smiled brightly.

“Earl, I want you and Blair to bring your friends over for dinner.” The old woman said. Gaines looked at Blair and sighed.

“I can ask, Grandma, but these men might be busy.” Gaines glanced at Jim and Simon and muttered sotto voice, “If you don’t she’ll hit you with a skillet…”

Blair interrupted before Jim or Simon would open their mouths. “Yes ma’am, we’d love to. You bet!”

In an aside, Blair added to Gaines’ mutter, “I’ve seen that skillet, man. You do not want to say no!”

Jim and Simon began to laugh as they were all ushered into the apartment building for some good old fashioned cooking.

o-O-o

Later that night Blair slept in the room under the stairs, when he woke with a start at a noise. Glancing this way and that in the rapidly darkening room, he wondered for a moment why the rats were suspiciously absent in his little part of the warehouse he called home. Then he remembered that he wasn’t at home, he was at the loft. He was just about to get up when he noticed a shadow in the doorway.

"Who's that? Who's there?" he whispered. The shadow moved into a patch of light and Jim appeared before him, hovering, silent. He gasped for a moment as he tried to control the surprise.

“Jim? What is it? Is something wrong?”

Jim came all the way into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. He whispered in the dark, his head tilted oddly to the side. “I knew I wasn’t hearing things… I wasn’t certain before… but now… I can hear it.”

"Hear what?" Blair whispered, matching Jim’s tone in the dark quiet.

Jim reached out a hand and laid it gently against Blair’s chest, "I can hear it... and its sorta hypnotic, the rhythm of the beat…” after a second of silence, Blair finally got it and pulled Jim’s hand away.

"My heartbeat... you can hear that?"

"All the way from upstairs... the first time I noticed it was when we were talking about Danny, during the Juno case." Jim ducked his head for a moment before going on. “And then I could hear the Juno brother's hearts in the funhouse and then when I realized what I was hearing, applied it to the sound I heard the night before..."

"That is so cool, man..." Blair sat forward, resting one hand on Jim’s shoulder. “How much distinction can you sift through? Can you tell one person’s heart from another?”

“If I work at it…” Jim’s face faded a bit, his eyes sliding into that unfocused state. Blair gently shook his friend.

“Jim, come back now,” he sighed. Jim obliged him by doing as ordered, snapping back to reality instantly.

“Wow, that’s the fastest that I’ve ever done that,” Jim breathed in astonishment. Blair smiled happily in the near dark.

“Helps when you got a friend to keep you out of trouble, huh?” Blair snarked as Jim reached out and laid his hand on Blair’s chest again. This time, Jim didn’t lose focus, but breathed in tandem with Blair, slowly in and out. Blair said nothing; simply letting Jim set the pace.

Jim relaxed into the welcoming embrace of the heart beating beneath his hand. He focused on all the high and low points of the beat, followed the rhythm. Once he was certain he had it memorized, he set it off to the side in his mind reserved for his companion. It only took a few moments, and then he was back, smiling at Blair with a secret deep within his heart. Blair smiled with him.

“You okay now? Think you can filter me out of the way when you need to concentrate?”

Jim nodded once before slowly removing his hand and reaching up to pat Blair on the top of his head. “Yeah, you better go back to sleep now. We’ve both got work in the morning.”

Blair watched as Jim stood and headed back out of the room as silently as he came in. A second later, Blair called out, “Don’t worry about me, man. I still have to find a place to stay. My week is up soon.”

Jim turned back, his eyes unerringly finding Blair’s in the semi-dark. His voice took on a soft tone as he replied, “You don’t have to go anywhere Chief. If you feel comfortable here, I think you should stay… I don’t think I can sleep without you nearby now.”

Blair’s breathing hitched in his throat and he swallowed with the intent on reassuring Jim. But he was interrupted by the big man’s voice once again. “I like having you here, Blair. Don’t leave. Please?”

Blair’s emotions warred with common sense within his mind, and finally he managed to force words from his throat. “Sure Jim. I like it here. It suits me fine.”

Jim nodded, smiling, and then turned and went back to bed. Blair carefully laid down on his futon and, mindful of the very acute hearing above him, blew out a soft sigh. _*I am so seriously screwed now.*_

Panther snorted in the darkness as Wolf chuffed out a laugh, and then followed the silence of night.  



End file.
